une vie de terreur
by elphelia
Summary: Laurelin elfe de Midwroock se fait enlever par de orcs et emmener au Mondor ou la elle seras torturé pour des information sur la confrérie de l'anneau .L'anneau a été détruit se qui a permise a Sauront de revenir . Qui sera t-elle lorsqu'elle saura sauver par des homme sera t-elle toujours du cote du bien ou du mal .
1. Chapter 1

Une vie de terreur

Par Elphelia

Je ne me souviens plus comment j'en suis arrivée là… Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai été torturée pour des informations sur la confrérie de l'anneau. J'ai tenue trois jours et puis j'ai tout dis. Je me souviens du rire lugubre de Sauron quand j'ai dis toutes les informations que je savais. Du haut de sa tour, là où de son œil il voyait tout, il ordonna que l'on me ramène dans ma geôle. Je n'avais plus de force et je me laissais trainer par terre et quand il referma la porte, j'étais seule dans cette pièce plongée dans le noir. J'étais isolée de tout bruit à part les vibrations des portes qui s'ouvraient puis ce fut la mienne. Une lumière blanche émanée d'un groupe d'hommes.  
\- Ici ! Il y a une femme elfe en sang. Dit-il, et d'autres pas se firent entendre.  
Ce furent les seules choses que j'ai pu entendre avant de perdre connaissance. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais dans une chambre. Les murs étaient taillés dans la pierre et la lumière venait des flammes, des torches et des bougies accrochées aux chandeliers. Une personne était là dans la pièce, au moment où j'ai monté la couverture sur ma tête.  
\- Je ne te veux aucun mal. Me dit l'homme qui était assis à ma gauche.  
\- Cette voix, je la connais. Chuchotais-je ces mots. Tu es Aragorn.  
\- Oui Laurelin, c'est bien moi. Il avait répondu comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées et rajouta. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, tu n'es plus là-bas !  
\- Aragorn ! J'ai fondue en larmes et je me suis jetée à son cou sans pouvoir arrêter de pleurer.  
\- Chut ! Calmes toi, tu es en sécurité ici, il ne te fera plus aucun mal. Arwen est partit pour Mirkwood pour prévenir Thranduil et Legolas. Il me recoucha.  
\- D'accord. Aragorn, que s'est-il passé pendant que j'étais enfermée ?  
\- Frodon a détruit l'anneau, Sauron est tombé et il n'y a plus de menace.  
\- Quoi ! Frodon a détruit l'anneau ? Il ne fallait pas le faire ! En tentant de me relever la douleur dans mes muscles se réveilla et Aragorn tenta de me recoucher mais quand il constata que je ne voulais pas, il mit des coussins dans mon dos.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- C'est ce que Sauron attendait, il a laissé Frodon passer car si l'anneau était détruit, son âme serait libre et il reviendrait en tant que nécromancien.  
\- Comment le sais-tu ?  
\- J'ai été torturée pour que je lui donne toutes les informations que je savais sur la confrérie de l'anneau et quand il a eu ce qu'il voulait il m'a dit son plan.  
\- Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il revienne, les magiciens ont scellé sa tombe. Me certifia-t-il.  
\- Il ne faut pas le sous-estimer Aragorn, il est plus fort que l'on ne le croit.  
\- J'informerai la confrérie, mais pour l'instant tu vas te reposer, je reviendrais plus tard avec de la compagnie s'ils sont tous arrivés d'ici là.  
Quand il referma la porte derrière lui, et je me suis endormis. (ICI C'EST BIZARRE, TU COMMENCES PAR "QUAND" MAIS LA SUITE NE COLLE PAS. JE TE PROPOSE : - Il referma alors la porte et je m'endormis -)  
Plus tard je décidais de me lever pour aller dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée, mais dès que que je commençais à marcher j'étais priss de vertiges et lorsque je m'asseyais dans ce fauteuil, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.  
\- Entrez ! Dis-je assez fort pour que l'on m'entende.  
Quand la porte s'ouvrit, quatre hobbits se précipitèrent vers moi et me serrèrent dans leurs bras chacun leur tour.  
-Bonjour Laurelin ! S'exclama l'un des hobbit  
-Allons, ne sautes pas comme ça sur elle. Dit la voix d'un vieil homme habillé de gris.  
-Mithrandil, ne leur faites pas la moral ça ne me dérange pas. Dis-je en inclinant la tête sur le côté avec un timide sourire.  
-Laurelin toujours aussi douce et sage. Répondit Gandalf.  
-Merci. J'allais dire autre chose mais quand je vis Legolas entrer je me tue.  
-Melidar, naloué laurelin ! (bonjour, capitaine laurelin) Me dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Sanimé conlos corémose. (Tu as manqué à tout le monde).  
-Melidar, pénétra lous Légolas. (Bonjour, prince Légolas) Minensa logos. (Je suis désolée) Répondis-je en essayant de me lever avec peine, ce qu'il remarqua. Il se baissa alors et me prit dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Qas diécé nime metro (vous m'avez tous manqué). Puis il se releva.  
-Tu n'as pas a être désolé de quoi que ce soit. Pour toute réponse j'acquiesçais de la tête.  
-Bon, vous arrêtez de parler en elfique, rechigna le nain.  
-Grimli, toujours aussi mécontent. Répliquais je accompagné d'un petit rire. Pourquoi vous déplacer pour moi ?  
-Nous sommes amis donc il n'y a qu'une raison valable, c'est que vous nous avez manqué et de plus on croyait vous avoir perdu ! S'exclama Frodon, ce qui me fit sourire.  
-Merci. Aragorn, quand pourrais-je sortir de cette chambre ? Aragorn était resté un peu en retrait depuis que tout le monde était entré.  
-Le médecin pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu fasses des petits trajets le temps que tu retrouves l'équilibre.  
-D'accord. Et d'ici au jardin je peux le faire ou je suis trop loin ? Demandais avec un petit rire, je ne le prenais pas vraiment au sérieux.  
-Ne prends pas ça pour un jeu ! S'exclama Legolas.  
-Quoi ? je suis forte c'est bon, je peux marcher sans problème, non ! M'exclamais-je outrée.  
-Legolas, Aragorn, si on l'accompagne ça ira non ? Demanda Frodon.  
-Oui, Frodon a raison. Dit Gandalf.  
-Bon d'accord. dirent ils tous les deux.  
-SUPER ! Dis-je en me levant, et nous sortîmes.  
Une fois sortis de ces dédales de couloir, Je me précipitais dehors. Les hobbits me suivirent puis et je tournais alors sur moi-même en souriant. Ce calvaire était finit, plus d'orc qui labouraient ma peau ni de salle sombre. J'étais enfin là, à l'extérieure, et plus aucunes chaines ne me retenaient.  
Je me dirigeais vers les rosiers et souris. Cela me rappelait la fleur que Legolas m'avait offert le jour de mon anniversaire. Legolas se dirigeait vers moi après avoir coupé l'une des roses rouge et il la mit dans mes cheveux. Il me saisit les mains et on se mit alors à valser devant tout le monde.  
Tous les regards étaient fixés sur nous. Plusieurs heures plus tard, nous allions manger lorsque l'on m'informa que le magicien et les hobbits repartaient pour la comté demain matin et que Gimli les accompagnait. Il ne resterait donc que moi et Legolas chez Arwen et Aragorn, jusqu'à ce que j'ai récupéré assez pour rentrer à la maison avec Legolas.

Trois jours plus tard.

Legolas et moi, après avoir dis au revoir à Aragorn et à sa femme, sommes partis.  
Le matin nous n'avions pas eu de problème mais quand la nuit tomba nous avons dressé alors notre campement près de la clairière.  
\- Nous passerons la nuit ici, m'informa-t-il.  
-Ok, qui prend le premier tour de garde ?  
-Moi, dit-il en allumant un feu.  
-Bien, je vais préparer un truc à manger ! Lui dis-je avec un sourire.  
Un bruit se fit entendre puis une voix aigre. On se tue tous les deux et on monta dans un arbre avant de voire apparaitre deux orcs.  
-J'ai crus sentir l'odeur de deux elfes ! S'exclama l'un.  
Il me passa une dague pour que , je puisse me battre .Nous avons sortez sur nos adversaires le mien m'envoya valsé contre un arbre puis je me suis relevé je lui envoyé des coups de dague jamais assez profond car sa laissé juste des lacérations. Et quand il me désarma et m'immobilisa quand je la vie avec son arme à la main qui s'approchait de ma gorge. J'ai cru que ça allait être la fin j'attendais que la lame me lacère la peau mais ça ne vient pas et quand je la vie tombé sur le côté une fléché planté dans le cœur et Légolas qui arriva pour m'aider à me relever.

-D'où viennent-ils ? Demandais-je

-De Dolgoudoure. Mais que font-ils là.

-Pourquoi de là-bas je croyais que cette cité n'étais plus habité depuis que Soron et partis pour le mordore.

-Non, des orques sont restés là-bas.

-il vaut mieux levée le camp on se reposera plus tard.

-Non, il faut que l'on se repose.

-Mais s'il y en a d'autres.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

-D' Accord.

Je me levé et fis le tour du feu et me coucha près de lui et posa ma tête sur son épaule. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et sortie de son sac une couverture pour deux et nous enroula dedans. De toute la nuit il ne me réveilla pas pour mon tour de garde.

Enfin chez soie

Après cette nuit désastreuse, et en plus Légolas ne m'a pas réveiller pour mon tour de garde donc je ne me suis pas gêner pour lui faire la moral et sa la fait rire.

Quand nous sommes arrivé devant les grandes portes de Mirkroowd, les trompète on sonnée et quand les portes ce sont ouverts tous les elfes étais réuni est alignées en deux lignes qui laissé place à un petit couloir au fur et à mesure que je traversais, ils me jettent des pétales de roses et criais de joie mon retour. Et quand enfin je franchie les porte du château et que j'arrivais à la salle du trône.

Je le vis, il était là, assied sur ce trône avec fière allure et quand il me vit il se leva et descendit les marches. Une fois devant moi, il me salua et me dit que j'avais beaucoup manqué à la cité. et il m'informa qu'il avait reçu les informations que j'avais donné sur Sauron.  
Après le repas Legolas me ramena dans ma chambre. Une fois dans celle ci, je me jetais sur mon lit et ne pris même pas la peine de me changer, dormant comme ça.  
Le lendemain je prenais mon arc et mes flèches et me faufila dans les couloirs du château sans me faire remarquer. Une fois à l'extérieur de la cité, je sautais d'arbres en arbres. Mais je tombais sur des toiles d'araignées, je brandissais alors mon arc et une flèche quand une araignée surgit. Je décochais ma flèche mais la rata. Elle s'en rendit compte et regarda de mon côté et quand elle me vit, elle fonça dans ma direction. Mais avant qu'elle ne me pique je lui enfonçais une flèche dans la tête. Et je fis pareil pour les cinq autres qui arrivaient. Plus je m'entrainais et plus je revoyais ces orcs me torturer. Au dernier moment je tombais à genoux et j'ai cria de douleur comme si je revivais cette torture. Ce qui me fit baisser la garde et derrière moi une araignée survint. Elle m'aurait transpercé de son dard si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas tué d'une flèche avant.  
\- Launelin ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de sortir du château sans personne à tes cotés ! M'engueula t-il.  
\- Désoler, mais je voulais être seule. Il ne me laissa pas dire autre chose car il me mit sur son épaule comme un sac à patate. Legolas ! Laisses moi descendre ! Lui dis je en lui donnant des coups dans le dos.  
\- Non ! Je te ramène au château et je t'enferme à double tours dans ta chambre ! Je restais muette jusqu'à l'entrée de la cité  
\- Mais tu ne vas pas me porter jusqu'à ma chambre comme ça ? Demandais-je outrée.  
\- Je vais me gêner ! Ça t'apprendras à sortir seule ! Dit-il toujours en colère.  
J'avais de la chance car nous ne croisâmes personne sur le chemin puis quand il entra dans ma chambre, il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied avant de me jeter sur le lit.  
Puis il monta sur moi et mit ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage avant de rapprocher son visage du mien. Son souffle effleurait mes lèvres.  
\- Tu crois que tu ne m'as pas fait assez souffrir quand tu as disparu ?! Son ton avait peut-être changé mais ses yeux parlait pour lui car au lieu d'être clairs ils étaient foncés, ce qui était chez lui un signe de colère. J'ai eu peur que tu sois morte ou pire que tu te sois enfuis. J'ai imaginé mille versions différentes, mais quand Arwen m'a informé qu'il t'avait retrouvé dans les prisons du Mordor et que tu avais été torturé, j'ai pris la première chose qui m'était venu sous la main et je l'ai lancé sur un mur. J'étais devenu fou, mon père m'avait donné son accord pour que ce soit moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Et quand je t'ai vu dans la chambre j'ai sentis un poids s'enlever de mon cœur, et là j'ai compris que je t'aimais plus que tout. Et maintenant je sais que tu causeras ma perte si tu n'es pas à mes cotés.  
\- Legolas, tu ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai pu espérer que tu me dirais ces mots le jour où j'ai été enlevé, j'ai cru que ce serait la dernière fois que je te verrais. Pendant deux jours je n'ai pas perdu la fois, j'ai toujours cru que quelqu'un viendrais mais quand est venue le troisième jour, j'ai dis tout ce que je savais pour qu'il arrête la douleur et là je ne croyais plus à rien. Une fois que j'avais finis de parler, j'avais les larmes aux yeux et je mis mes bras autour de son cou. Je t'aime plus que tout Legolas, tu es l'homme avec qui je veux passer ma vie entière.  
\- Launelin, je ne te laisserais plus jamais seule. Sur ces mots il m'embrassa.  
Nous passâmes le reste de la journée dans ma chambre à parler et à s'embrasser et quand vint l'heure du repas nous descendîmes mais je l'arrêtais dans un des couloirs pour lui dire que l'ont se séparaient là mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de lui dire ça car il m'entraina à sa suite. Il ne voulait plus que l'on se sépare et quand on y réfléchissait bien, le prince de Mirkroowd tenait toujours ses promesses. En tout cas personne ne semblait étonné de nous voir ensemble, même pas le roi.  
A la fin du repas, nous partîmes voir les étoiles avant qu'il ne m'emmène dans sa chambre où nous y passâmes toute la nuit blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Le retour des ténèbres  
Une lettre arriva de Fondcombe, elle nous invitait Legolas et moi à une notre réunion de la confrérie.  
Quand nous arrivâmes en fin d'après midi, le seigneur Elrond nous accueillit en personne et nous montra le chemin jusqu'à la salle où se tenait la réunion. Tout le monde étaient là.  
\- Salut tout le monde ! Dis-je  
\- Bon sang, ne cri pas comme ça, on n'est pas sourd ! Rechigna Gimli.  
\- Mais, euh ! Dis-je en faisant la moue et tout le monde se mit à rire.  
\- Allons, ne vous chamaillez pas comme ça. Dit Gandalf.  
Aragorn se dirigea vers Legolas et le salua en bonne et du forme.  
\- Tu lui as dit ? demanda Aragorn à Legolas en chuchotant.  
\- Oui, et je pense lui demander sa main lors du solstice d'été. Dit-il toujours en train d'admirer Launelin.  
\- Ah, très bonne idée, mais dit-moi vous êtes ensemble ? L'elfe lui répondit par un hochement de tête positif.  
\- Et arrêtez de parler dans votre coin et rejoignez-nous à la table ! s'exclama l'un des hobbits qui était déjà assied.  
\- oui, oui ! On arrive.  
Elrond et Gandalf venaient de nous apprendre que l'information que j'avais donné à Aragorn était vrai car le sort qui était censé sceller la tombe de Sauron s'était brisé. Ce dernier était bien revenu dans un corps fait de chair et de sang, et il s'était installé à Dol Guldur de nouveau. Ces informations avaient été donné par les magiciens bleu. On passa toute la soirée à chercher comment infiltrer son armé et quand je leur avais dis que je pouvais les infiltrer ils ont tout de suite refusé car ils venaient juste de me retrouver et ils ne voulaient pas me perdre. J'avais utilisé tous les arguments valables que j'avais en main. Après notre petite discussion, nous allâmes manger puis Elrond nous montra nos chambres.  
Legolas et moi dormions dans une même chambre. Je rejoignais Legolas dans le lit juste après mon bain, et comme à son habitude il m'attendait. J'avançais à quatre pattes sur lui et que je m'asseyais sur sa taille.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda-t-il en frottant mes épaules avec ses mains.  
\- Rien, juste que je veux savoir ce que t'a demandé Aragorn. Lui dis-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté.  
\- Mmh ! Je ne te le dirais pas, mon cœur. Il me fit un sourire qui m'indiqua que je ne dormirais pas de la nuit.  
\- Quoi ? C'est méchant. Lui dis-je en bougeant mes hanches de haut en bas.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai. Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches pour m'immobiliser. Si tu continues à bouger teshanches comme ça, je te promets que tu ne dormira pas de la nuit !

\- Mmh ! Ton offre et alléchante mais si tu ne me dis pas de quoi vous avez parlé, je te laisse en plan. Et à ces mots je lui et mordit le lobe de l'oreille.  
\- Aie ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Dit –il en faisant la moue.  
\- Ça t'apprendras à me cacher des choses ! Et je lui tirai la langue.  
\- Tu es une petite rusée mais ça ne marchera pas ! Et d'un seul coup il me fit basculer sur le côté et monta sur moi. Mais là tu n'auras pas le dernier mot mon cœur.  
-Ah ! Et tu comptes faire quoi de moi dans cette position ? Lui demandais-je avec un sourire.  
Il me répondit par un baisé doux et sauvage en même temps. J'interrompis notre baiser.  
\- Mon amour, quand vas-tu te décider à me demander ma main. Il arrêta de déposer des baisés fantôme dans mon coup et leva la tête.  
\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre ce que je lui demandai.  
\- Tu sais bien, c'est quand l'homme qu'on aime demande si on veut passer sa vie ensemble.  
\- Ah ! Tu veux parler de ça. Dit-il avec un air idiot sur le visage.  
\- Oui ça, quand vas-tu te décider à me demandaer ma main !  
\- Tu ne crois pas que ça fait un peu tôt vu qu'on est ensemble depuis pas longtemps et en plus on vient juste de se retrouver !  
\- Tu rigoles la ? Ça fait 4 siècles qu'on est en couple.  
-Oui, c'est ce que je dis, ça fais pas longtemps. A ces mot je le poussa de sur moi, et je me leva avant de mettre une une veste. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
\- Ça se voit non ? Je vais dormir ailleurs ! Dis-je en marchand vers la porte de notre chambre. Mais au moment où j'ouvris la porte, une main la referma de suite. Enlèves ta main tout de suite !  
\- Non ! Et il me prit dans ses bras pour me remmener jusqu'au lit où il me jeta en plein milieu. Tu es la fille la plus agaçante que je connaisse car comme d'habitude tu contre tout mes plans. dit-il en sortant son collier de dessous son haut.  
\- Je dois comprendre quoi ? Demandais-je en montant jusqu'aux coussins.  
\- Je voulais te demander de m'épouser au solstice d'été, on aurait regardé les étoiles ensemble. Dit-il en me rejoignant.  
\- Mon amour, je suis désolé de contrer tes plans tout le temps mais je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je ne voulais plus être séparé de toi, je voulais que tu n'appartiennes qu'à moi. Lui dis-je en mettant mes bras autour de son cou et en l'embrassant de plus belle. Il rompit notre baiser échanger nos colliers et quand il vit que le mien brillait d'une lumière éclatante, il me sourit et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de me serrer contre lui. On s'endormit dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.  
Je décidais de me lever avant l'aube pour partir à Dol Guldur. Je n'avais réveillé personne quand j'avais pris mes armes et mon cheval, et j'avais laissé un mot expliquant mes intentions. Arrivé aux limites des terres de fondcombe, je me mis à cheval et partis au galop. je serrais le collier de Legolas dans ma main. Une fois à vingt mille lieus de fondcombe je fis ralentir ma monture et quand enfin j'arrivais à la forêt qui ornait Dol Guldur, je descendis de cheval et le renvoya au galop vers Fondcombe. Je tournais en rond dans cette forêt en espèrent tomber sur une horde d'orcs ou un warg mais rien, pas un monstre. Je décidais donc de monter dans la cité. Et là je le vis, Sauron, en chairs et en os.  
\- Tiens, qui va là ? Une elfe, et une revenante surtout ! S'exclama la voix roque de Sauron  
\- Maître, dis-je en m'inclinant.  
\- Ont-ils cru que tu avais été torturé et enfermé ?  
\- Oui, j'ai eu plus de mal à jouer la comédie face au magicien et le seigneur Elrond.  
\- Ont-ils découvert que j'étais en vie ?  
\- Oui, maître, Dame Galadriel vous a vu dans le mirroir. Dis-je en ne lui révélant pas que c'était moi qui les avait informé en premier afin de rester crédible. Je me sentais coupable de ne pas avoir informé legolas pour lui dire que je m'étais déjà infiltré dans les rangs de Sauron . Je sais, vous vous demandez pourquoi, et bien c'est que si je rejoignais ses rangs il arrêterait de me torturer. Mais quand il ma demandé de tuer l'un des miens , je lui ai désobéis et il m'a enfermé et torturé car mon allégeance pour mon roi était plus forte que tout.

-Je m'y serais attendu. As-tu des informations pour moi ?  
\- Oui, la confrérie de l'anneau s'est réunis à Fondcombe. Ils m'y on laissé siéger à leurs côtés. Ils cherchaient comment vous neutraliser le plus vite possible.  
\- Avez-vous tous bien entendu ? ils veulent me détruire... Des rires d'orcs retentirent. Qu'ils essayent et ils gouteront les lames de mon armés.  
\- Retournes à fondcombe et espionne les.  
\- Bien. Je le saluais et m'en alla.  
\- Mais si jamais tu me trahis, tu seras la première qui mourra de mon épée !  
Cette mise en garde me donna froid dans le do .  
Je revins sur mes pas et une fois arrivé à la lisière de la forêt je m'arrétais et je laissais libre cour à ma magie. Je ressentis la détresse de la nature qui vivait là il m'avait fallut m'armé de courage pour revenir et affronter tout le monde.


	2. Chapter 2

A mon retour, Mithrandil étais là au frontière de fondcombe.

Alors, sa t'amuse de joué avec eux ?

-Mais je ne joue pas avec eux. Je m'avançais vers lui avec une allure nonchalante.

-Laurelin, ils ne voulaient pas que tu is aille car ils ont peur de te perdre encore une fois. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je sais mais je ne suis plus une enfant et puis je serais plus crédible qu'eux et on le sait bien.

-Bon, viens ils t'attendent tous et je crois que tu vas te prendre un gros savon par Legolas.

-Je sais je peux le sentir par le vié de son collier.

Je sais ce que j'ai faits et mal mais je suis prête à tout pour les protéger donc si je dois mourir de l'épée de sauron je le ferais car je les aime et puis Sauron il s'est fait avoir en beauté car il croit que parce que je lui et donné des informations sa veux forcément dire que je suis de son côté.

Donc je vais devoir redoublé d'effort pour ne pas qu'il découvre que je suis pour le bien. J'étais dans mais pensé car je ne me suis pas rendus compte que l'on était déjà arrivé je nus pas le temps de levé la tête que des bras m'entourait, je levais la tête et tombais sur des yeux bleu sombre. Le soir même tout le monde se mit à me faire la moral ce qui réapparait souvent c'est pourquoi t'as fait sa tu es inconsciente ou quoi. Mais aucune question sur l'entretien avec Sauron c'était mieux comme ça. Je ne sais plus quoi penser car si je vais du côté du mal je perdrais tous ce que j'aime pour rester envie et si je reste du côté du bien je mourrais mais cela me permettra de tous les protéger. Je sais plus quoi pensé.

Je marchais dans les jardins pour me vidé la tête mais ça ne marchais pas car je repensais toujours et je me dis que si je dois mourir se serais pour protéger mon entourage donc ma décision était prise je ferais en sorte de passé le plus de temps avec mon entourage et d'espionner Sauron jusqu'au bout. Et à ce moment-là je me dis que je devais écrire une lettre à Legolas pour lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur pour que si je mourrais il et une trace de moi si je mourrais à la guerre . Et à ce moment-là je n'ai remarqué mais larme que quand j'avais finis ma phrase, je les essuyais et monta sur la plus haute branche de l'arbre. Je ne suis rentré qu'à la nuit tombé. Il était déjà la entrain de dormir profondément, je le rejoins et une fois coucher je le sentis c'est bras ce refermé sur moi, je lui dis bonne nuit et m'endormis dans son étreinte chaleureuse.

Sa fais trois jours que je suis revenus , j'assiste à toute les réunions de la confrérie , on parle de ce que j'ai vue et de ma discutions avec lui . J'ai évité de parler des ordres qu'il ma donner .

Quand il décide de prendre par surprise un groupe d'orc , je leur dis qu'il faudrait qu'un autre groupe sois en retraite sur le terrain bien caché comme sa si le premier groupe a des difficulté il les piégerons . Ils ont tous étaient d'accord . J'avais écrit dans le message pour sauron qu'un groupe viendra pour tuer une de c'est équipe d'orc j'avais pris soin de ne pas l'informé qu'il y avait deux groupe et non un .


End file.
